


The Tower and the Saviour

by Wopfedra



Series: H&As Writing Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, I have no idea what else to tag, Mystery, Other, Unnamed characters - Freeform, Unspecified genders of characters, Writing Prompt, challenge, not my original language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wopfedra/pseuds/Wopfedra
Summary: When the darkness claimed the girl's parents, she ran towards the voice.





	The Tower and the Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Official Part 1 of the Writing Prompt Challenge my friend and I started. Beta read by her, but English is not our first language.

Once upon a time, there was a tower. Now, it is not the tower that housed the girl with the long hair, that is an entirely different story, but it was still high. You could see far across the fields from it. Once birds flew all across those fields, but they were gone now. Dead. Lifeless. Without a purpose. This tower is important, so you might do good to remember it.  
  
There was a girl. She was young. She enjoyed a simple life with both of her parents. That was, until the bad people came. No one knew where they came from, but they raided their village and took many lives that day. The girl could escape, but her parents could not. They were taken, forced to join and serve the darkness brought to the land by the bad people.  
  
The girl ran, but one of those that seemed to be a leader to others saw her and ran her way, followed by some people and some more figures a bit further behind, and shouted. The girl was clever and knew that they thirsted for her death. She used this knowledge and left a trail of blood from a wound she had gotten that lead to a bridge. It was a high bridge with raging water beneath. The girl took what clothes she could bare and threw them in the water after marking the bridge with her blood. The clothes were floating in the water and she hid to see that her followers found the clothes in the water and now thought of her as dead.  
  
The girl still did not feel safe. On her way to where she not yet knew she discovered other places where the darkness had taken over and she continued to flee.

  
One night, the girl was looking for a place to sleep and found an old hut in the woods. The forces of evil, lead not by a man but darkness itself which invaded their hearts and entire beings, sought out places where people lived, so she seemed save.

When her tiredness finally took over, she heard a voice. It was calling for those that had lost all hope of escaping the darkness. The voice she heard belonged to what had to be an angel, for the beauty of it was magical. Yet she was afraid of it being a trick and she said so, sitting in the little cottage in the woods.

But "No", said the voice. "It is not. I know where you can be safe, come to me." It continued.

But then, just when the voice wanted to lead her, a horrible cry echoed through the forest. Another good soul had joined the darkness, and the darkness had almost reached her.

The girl left on instant, leaving nothing behind what could be of use but letting go of what she once thought was essential to life. And so, she continued walking, not knowing where to go since the voice did not return for a long time.

When the sun went down at the end of the second fortnight since she escaped from her cottage in the woods, she heard the voice call out for her again.

First, for she was almost asleep, she looked confused around to find the source, before remembering how it had been before.

She had thought that the voice had forgotten her and she said so. "No" said the voice, "I have not". And it told her of a place far away where the darkness could not reach her. It told her the way and she understood where to go since one thing she found in the cottage was a map. She thanked the voice, but it was gone already.

On her way to the place she had to hid many times from evil, but she continued, filled with determination, eager to reach the land of no bad. To reach the voice, calling for her and keeping her sane.

The voice started to become a companion, her companion, a companion she told everything, her saviour.

In the end she reached the fields the voice told her about. They were wide and open, there was no real place where she could hide so she hesitated with entering the field. But no darkness could be seen so she run to the tower the voice told her about.

It was even higher than the had imagined and the pure size was magnificent. She had never really seen a tower like this one, since she and her parents never had the need to travel to a place like this.

She looked around, for what she was not certain. Looked for the promised safety. She then saw a door, that lead to the tower. And she went to open the door, but it was closed and locked for her. And she called for someone to hear her, to react.

But no one was there, neither good nor bad and she fell on her knees. Her eyes raised to the sky, filled with tears that reflected the blue that was filled with not even clouds right now.

"I'm here! I failed. I'm lost!" She screamed and screamed and screamed over and over again. "No" said there a gentle voice, "You are not". And her eyes that she had closed to shield her sight from the light of the sun that she had deemed treacherous considering the doom and darkness that greeted her where ever she had gone opened, and her screams that had consumed her and made her deaf to all that surrounded her ceased. There was a shadow above her.

And when her eyes finally worked, the face she could see was even more gorgeous than what she would have ever imagined. And she started to laugh, and the saviour laughed with her, with that beautiful, wonderful voice the girl had fallen for. And they fell into each other’s arms and the girl finally cried, for she had not done it since her parents had fallen. And "Hush", said the voice of her saviour, "It is all good now." And a sound of old times was heard in the sky.

"Come" said the voice and her saviour gripped her hand. "The plane will land over there!" And her saviour with the voice she had never met before this day and had only ever heard on the radio she found in the old ranger station pulled her forward. And from the doors that had seemed locked when she tried to enter the tower other people came, none fallen to the virus that has taken over most of the continent.

And when the plane landed and the doors opened, the crowd yelled and happy cries were heard from all around the girl and her saviour. And then the people entered, but not before getting checked.

"Do not worry" said her companion. "My dad is doing the check-ups, just to make sure no one is infected." And the girl believed her saviour, never letting go of the hand. And when it was her time, she was shocked, when her eyes met the eyes of the man she thought who hunted her so long ago so soon after her parents got turned into zombies. And the man looked equally surprised, "So you survived", he mumbled.

And when he checked her out, his eyes turned even more surprised, and he called his team over to check what he had seen under the microscope he used to check her blood for the virus.

And when they came, they could not believe what they saw.

And when he checked her for bites or cuts she could have gotten from the mindless beasts he was even more awed when he discovered the old wound from which she had used blood to confuse him when she had thought he was one of the zombies.

The wound was claw marks, now old and turned into scars, but claw marks nonetheless.

"You're immune", whispered her companion. "You're our saviour". Said the one holding her hand who she had considered her saviour for so long. And they laughed again together, and everyone else joined in. And when they were on their way to a place across the sea, since the virus luckily never made it this far, they sat next to each other in the plane, and they never let go of each other’s hands.  
  
And the girl was known as the saviour now, for her blood held the key for the cure of the virus. But the one with the most beautiful voice, who became a companion, her companion, a companion she told everything will always be her saviour.  
And they lived happily ever after.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt used was "Write a Postapocalyptic or Dark Fary Tale, but the reader doesn't know that until the last line". The "postapoclyptic setting" reveal happened earlier than in the last sentence, but I hove it was still good. :) 
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts, this is like the first thing I ever post on Ao3...


End file.
